


Nurture

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cargument: Nature vs. Nurture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Nurture 7/7/13. 
> 
> Not beta read.

“There is no such thing as _a bad seed_.”

“Of course there is. Sometimes it’s just in someone’s nature to go bad.”

“No, Babe, it’s always nurture. There’s a trigger, a reason, something they were taught that made them do wrong.”

“So no one just snaps, that never happens?”

“Happens all the time. But they were driven there. Dig deep and you’ll find a trigger.”

“How do you explain when someone’s genetically related to a killer but wasn’t raised by them, and then they start to kill?”

“Have you heard, _You’re just like your father!_ Nurture isn’t always good, Babe.”


End file.
